What the Heart Wants
by BenoightLangson
Summary: Probably a One-shot as there is really no plot to it. It is all in Olivia's POV. There is no pairing involved. Olivia is trying to sort out her feelings for three men. I am not a Tuckson shipper by any means but I was respectful. I am more biased toward Benoight but I wouldn't have minded Langson happening.


A/N: I don't own any of the characters.

Olivia had just put Noah to bed and was sitting in the living room thinking. She feelings for three men and she wasn't sure what to do. She tried to sort out her feelings on each of them.

 **Olivia's POV**

How did this happen? I have feelings for three men. I am in a relationship with one of them but I'm not sure he is my happily ever after. Where do I even start?

 **Trevor Langan:** I've known Trevor for over a decade. He's nice looking. Who am I kidding? He's freakin' sexy! He's a lawyer. I don't date lawyers though or would I change that to date him? He defended me when I was being charged for a murder I didn't commit, so he has seen me vulnerable. He gave up being that annoying Defense Attorney I despised for all those years to help me adopt Noah. Noah does like him. There are times when I wish he would have asked me out but he's still a lawyer. I kind of think I'd be ok with that now. I just don't know though. I just wish he would kiss me already.

 **Ed Tucker:** Yeah, that was a bit of a surprise. I never would have guessed that he and I would have ever trusted each other enough to get into a relationship, especially since he was the one who charged me with a murder I never committed. He was supportive with all the drama associated with Noah's adoption. He was the negotiator when Joe was holding me hostage, since I am the one that contacted him. We have been dating for a few months now and he was so supportive when Dodds was shot and then died. He's good with Noah and invited me to go to Paris with him. He is even giving up IAB for Hostage Negotiation because of me. The only thing is, I'm not so sure he's my happily ever after. I'm not sure I love him and want to be any more than we are right now. He's not a bad kisser but it was a little awkward considering our past. He's ok in the bedroom but again, it's kind of awkward. What would Elliot and Nick think about me being in a relationship with the man who has threatened our jobs so many times over the years? I'm still waiting for a lecture from Fin, along with that look he is so famous for.

 **Hank Voight:** Then there's Hank. We didn't necessarily start out on the right foot when we first met when I had to threaten to arrest him. He reminded me too much of Elliot. I have found that in the few times we have worked together, I can trust him. Chicago has become one of my favorite places lately but I have yet to see the City. Do I have feelings for him? Of course I do. Probably more than I am willing to admit. It really bothered me when Yates was accusing him of forcing himself on Nadia during the trial. He doesn't strike me as being the type of person that would do that to someone and hearing him talk about his family, he's one of the most loyal people I know. He came over to my apartment after he threatened Yates in the holding cell and said he expected me to arrest him. I said Yates deserved it for those terrible things he was saying about him. I probably would have done the same thing. Or not. He did meet Noah and they did seemed to hit it off. We shared a kiss, which was actually pretty amazing. Was I hoping for more? Of course I was. After talking for most of the night, I have seen what's on the inside of this man's soul and not just the rough exterior that I see all the time. I have told him about my ordeal with William Lewis. We have gone out for drinks a few times and we don't argue anymore. He likes things done his way and I like things done my way, even though we both know my way is right. Ok, so maybe I have had to roughen a perp up on occasion but I'm not going to tell him that. There is nothing I wouldn't do for him and for Erin. She reminds me so much of myself at that age. I know Hank is going through a rough time right now after just recently losing his only son and I know I should be there for him. Do I really want to be in a long distance relationship? If I ever want us to be more than friends, we would have to. Right now, I just don't know.

Well, that didn't help. I guess I just need to think this through some more. Maybe I'll have to get advice from my 2-year old. Maybe I should talk to Fin. He could say to do what my heart tells me to do. That's my problem. I don't think my heart knows what it wants.

Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
